Positively Positive
by MegEvans1983
Summary: Set in season five where Sam and Andy are together and about to face the next step in their lives.
1. One line or two

**A/N: **Have been waiting to post this story for awhile now ... it's taken from the amazing fan art that alittlelight's has created on her tumblr page titled 'Yoga Babies' :)

If you haven't seen it yet, you should definitely check them out ;)

Felt this might be the perfect time to post this little three chapter arch story.

The timeline: well...season five'ish I guess *shrugs* ... either way I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

**[chapter one]**

"Sam..," she whispers into the darkness turning her head in the direction of where the light snoring is coming from.

No reply.

"Figures," Andy grumbles turning her head back to stare into the ceiling with her arms crossed on top of her cotton-clad chest.

Gazing into the bedroom ceiling, Andy can't help but remember how her dad has always said that if you can't sleep, you should try and count sheep.

Well, she's tried _that_. She's tried _everything_ and for what seems like the umpteenth consecutive night in a row, Andy can't fall asleep for shit.

It's kicking her ass on the job.

The real kicker is that her very asleep boyfriend is fast asleep next to her, and all Andy really wants to do is to smack him upside the head. That way he'll at least be as awake as she is at the moment.

She's never had trouble sleeping in her own bed before, and things are good between her and Sam after a year of going back and forth after her return from the taskforce with Nick.

She loves Sam a crazy amount, and he loves her too. It's a ritual of theirs these days to _start_ every day and _end_ every night with those three little words.

'_I love you'. _

They never go to bed angry, they make sure to share a minimum of three meals together a week as well as a night a week where it's just about the two of them.

After having tirelessly searched for their _'normal'_ following her return from Temagami, they had decided that finding a _normal_ hadn't been as important as finding a _them_ again.

Everything they had gone through following Andy's return from the taskforce had made them _that_ more focused on remembering who they both are, and to give as much as take in their relationship.

A factor they had forgotten about the first time around.

But back to the no sleeping thing; she _has_ tried _everything_. Listening to music on her iPod, drinking tea in the evenings – no coffee, only small snacks before bed, reading a good book, taking a warm bath before bedtime – the list goes on and on.

Sam had even offered to rock her world earlier in the evening, saying that sex would be a sure fire way to make her relax, but Andy had merely scowled at him, and nearly thrown a plastic cup at his head.

She's frustrated, okay?

And _not_ in a good way.

The alarm clock on her bedside table reads 04:12 am; Andy huffs out a breath before turning her head towards Sam's again.

The moonlight that's pouring through the blinds in the bedroom is showcasing the very features of her very handsome boyfriend that made Andy weak in the knees the first time she had met him.

Turning on her side, mimicking Sam's position next to her, Andy lets the pad of her index finger trace a circular motion on his left bicep.

She _loves_ his tattoo, and she knows that Sam loves hers as well.

Hers had been born out of a need to remain Andy McNally, while undercover so she had gotten a tattoo consisting of three names. Three names of women in history that she to this day admired for their tenacity and fighting will.

"Can't sleep?" Sam groans pulling Andy out of her thoughts of tattoos.

"_God_, you're insightful," Andy quips. "No wonder you made _Detective_," she adds, and despite the fact that she can't make out what he's doing with his mouth right now, she knows that he's grinning at her.

"I _did_ offer to help you out earlier," he reminds her pushing his lips against her forehead before burying his face in his pillow again.

"I know."

"You called your doctor yet?" Sam asks rubbing his eyes.

Oh, that's right. She _had_ actually promised him to make a doctor's appointment to see if there is a reason for her insomnia. But it isn't that she _never_ sleeps, she usually falls asleep a couple of hours before they have to get up, which leaves her yawning throughout most of her shift.

"Uhm..," Andy begins to say gnawing at her bottom lip.

"McNally..," Sam's T.O.-voice booms at her making her realize that he might not be able to see what she's doing, but even the reluctance in the tone of her voice with that _'uhm'_ made her easy for him to read.

"Not yet, I will though." She promises.

"When?"

"Tomorrow," she answers.

"I'm gonna hold you to _that_," he says engulfing her hands in his closing his eyes, being well on his way to sleep land again.

And that's the exact moment that Andy's stomach decides to turn on her. Saliva is gathering in her mouth; a tell-tale sign that she'd better make her way to the bathroom.

On the double.

Gasping, Andy bolts up straight in bed snatching her hands out of Sam's usually tight grip.

"What is it?" Sam asks pinching the bridge of his nose wondering if he'll ever gain an entire night of sleep anytime soon.

"I'm gonna be sick."

Andy wrenches the covers off of her, and bolts out of bed slapping a hand across her mouth before high-tailing it into the en-suite bathroom.

* * *

"Oh my _God_..," she whispers resting her forehead against the porcelain edge of the toilet.

"Is it over?" Sam asks holding her hair in a make-shift pony tail.

He had followed her into the bathroom, and had without any hesitation squatted down next to her at the toilet, holding her hair back, while Andy had heaved.

She _hated_ throwing up.

But what she hated even more than throwing up?

Sam Swarek _watching_ her throw up.

"I think so..," Andy weakly replies using the back of her hand to dry away some of the stickiness that has taken up residence around her mouth.

"You have a rubber band for your hair?" he asks using his free hand to rub up and down her back knowing from past experience that it calms her down when she's sick.

Holding up her hand, Sam notices a black rubber band twisted around her wrist. Taking the band off of her, he pulls Andy's tresses into a pony tail before moving to the sink.

Wetting a wash cloth, he squats down next to Andy again, drying away the stickiness around her mouth, enjoying the feeling of taking care of her.

When she has her period, the first couple of days are always the hardest with cramps. Painkillers and a heating pad can only do _so_ much. No, what Andy lets him do these days is to rub her stomach, spooning behind her in bed, letting his touch soothe her pains.

"What did I ever do to deserve you..?" Andy smiles softly when Sam removes the wash cloth from her mouth.

"You're just lucky I guess," he quips winking down at her before standing up to rinse the wash cloth out at the sink.

"If anyone had ever told me that Sam Swarek would be holding my hair back, while I heaved, I'd have laughed them in their face." Andy tells him flushing the toilet before putting the seat down and sitting down on top of it.

Turning away from the sink to look at her, Sam gives her a raised brow before walking towards her, squatting down in front of her, and placing his hands on her cotton clad thighs.

"You _will_ go see your doctor tomorrow," it's a statement, not a question.

Andy can't get around it anymore, something _is_ up with her. Being unable to sleep is what it is, but adding in the nausea and her throwing up; Andy can't beat around the bush anymore.

"I will," she sighs when Sam goes to fetch a glass of water for her at the sink.

"You want me to go with you?" he asks passing the glass of water to her.

Looking up at him from behind the rim of the glass, Andy swallows what feels like a lump the size of Toronto.

"Just saying, that sometimes it's good to have someone there with you..," Sam says when the woman in front of him seems to have lost the ability to speak. "It's just an offer," he adds when Andy's eyes all but pop out of her head.

When he turns around to the sink again, Andy's mind begins to do tailspins on her because she actually _does_ have a doctor's appointment in the morning - already scheduled.

She's _late_.

Like period-late.

She's uncomfortable, cranky, nauseous and throwing up – and that's just what's been going on for the past couple of weeks.

Andy is thrilled that the wash cloth Sam had used to clean her up with had actually been sitting on the vanity. In the drawer where she keeps that sort of stuff, there's a pregnancy stick – still in its packaging - resting underneath a cloth or two.

She wants to include Sam in this, she _does_.

But she isn't even sure that she _is_ pregnant, all that she _does_ know is that all the signs she knows to look for are _there_, but then again it could just as well be an on-coming flu.

Granted the fact that she's late isn't explained by _that_, but maybe the stress of not knowing what is going on with her could have that effect on her period as well.

"You okay?" Sam's soft voice is suddenly asking her.

When Andy's eyes find Sam's, he's on his knees in front of her, holding her toothbrush in his hand – coated with toothpaste.

Could _this_ guy be any more perfect?

"I am."

* * *

How weird is it that a white stick can tell you whether or not your entire world is about to be turned upside down?

After Sam had left for work, Andy had gone into the bathroom, peed on the previously well-hidden pregnancy stick and is now waiting for the designated ten minutes to pass before facing the truth.

He had been very attentive this morning, not that he isn't on an average morning, but even more so _this_ morning. Sam had made her herbal tea, toast as well as fresh-pressed orange juice – and had presented it to her _in_ bed.

Today is Andy's day off and thank heavens for _that_. Despite having to wait these ten minutes to see if she's pregnant, she also has a doctor's appointment.

Might as well get it verified.

_If_ she's pregnant, there's no doubt in Andy's mind, this is when it had happened.

* * *

_Wrapped around each other, they stumbled through the front door of Andy's condo quickly slamming the door shut when they were safely ensconced in her home. _

_Bumping Andy up against the back of the door, Sam's hands began to explore her body; hitching up the hem of the tank top she was wearing putting her tattoo on full display. _

"_What does it mean?" he groaned against her inked skin letting the pad of his tongue trail across the letters._

"_Oh my __**God**__..," Andy grabbed fistfuls of black hair letting her head fall back against the back of the door before realizing that Sam had actually asked her a question. "What does __**what**__ mean?"_

"_Your tattoo..," he clarified standing back up, divesting her off the top before reclaiming her mouth with his again._

"_It's..," she started to say when Sam's lips drifted to her throat, nibbling the delicate skin at her jaw. "…names of women I admire..," she added on a whimper. _

"_Uh-huh..," Sam nodded his head, as Andy's fingers began unbuttoning the dark blue dress shirt he'd worn for work that day. _

"_And yours..?" she inquired slipping the shirt off of his muscular torso before letting it drop on top of her own divested tank top on the floor. _

"_Same..," he hummed against her collarbone. "A man I highly admire," Sam elaborated before trailing his lips __**down**__. When his fingers began to pull the zipper of her jeans down, Andy covered his hand with her own with a disbelieving look in her eyes._

"_What do you think you're doing?"_

"_What does it look like I'm doing?" Sam asked with an arched brow._

"_Not here," Andy told him grabbing his face and pulling him upwards, until he got the message and stood back up. "Bedroom," she mumbled against his lips._

_Standing, she curled one leg around his hip, Sam placed both his hands on her butt, urging her to curl her other leg around his hip, which she did._

"_Bedroom it is then."_

* * *

Five minutes to go.

* * *

_By the time they'd arrived in the bedroom, all bets were off._

_The remainder of their clothing was thrown all over the floor, some of it not even making it to the chaise; like they'd normally do when undressing._

_Sam climbed onto the bed; still with Andy swathed around his hips. The minute her head hit the pillow, he went on a southward trail to where her panties where hiding her core._

_Slipping his index fingers into the flimsy material, Sam pulled them down her legs before throwing them in the vicinity of the damn chaise. _

"_What are you going to do?" Andy asked perched up on her elbows watching on, as he pulled her legs apart making room for him._

"_What does it look like I'm about to do?" he asked with a raised brow twisting his hands around Andy's thigh, thereby pulling her closer to that wicked mouth of his._

"_Oh-my-God!" Andy gasped the second his mouth made contact with her clit. It felt like everything was tightening, the only thing she could focus on was that tongue of Sam's and the sounds of him sucking on her clit._

"_You always say that," he mumbled turning his head to kiss and gently bite at her inner thigh._

"_Shut up!" she grumbled sitting up to unclasp her bra before flinging it across the room. "And come up here, and give me what I want," Andy threw back at him._

"_Yes, ma'am," Sam all but saluted her climbing up her body, his legs on the outside of hers when his mouth descended to hers._

_Andy's fingers twisted in his dark mane of hair, coiling her long legs around Sam's muscular waist arching her back against him loving the feeling of his chest hairs tickling her soft breasts._

"_Sam..," she whimpered when the friction they were creating, grinding against each other wasn't doing it anymore for her._

"_What, McNally?" Sam sucked a nipple into his mouth making her arch her back against him urging him on. She __**wanted**__ him; there was no question about it._

"_Take me," she told him when he held himself rigidly over her using the muscles in his arms to carry his weight, as to not crush her._

"_Thought you'd never ask."_

* * *

The ten minutes are up.

Walking to the sink where the pregnancy stick is placed, Andy takes a deep breath with her eyes closed before picking it up in her hands.

"It's now or never," she breathes before opening her eyes.

'_If two pink lines appear in the window, it's positive,' _Andy recites from the booklet located on the vanity before letting her eyes take in the pregnancy stick in her hand.

It's _positive_.

* * *

"Detective Nash," Traci's no-nonsense _Detective_-voice states when she picks up her cell phone.

"It's me," her voice squeaks.

"Andy?" her best friend asks with a concerned tone of voice. "You okay? You sound…I don't know…off..?" Traci tells her frowning.

"No kidding!" she exclaims in complete freak-out mode.

"Calm down," Traci's soothing voice tells her. "Wait..," she says as a light bulb goes off in her head. "You took the test didn't you?" she asks knowing about Andy's suspicions since she'd been with her the other day when she'd bought the pregnancy test.

"Traci!" Andy scolds her best friend. "Is he there?"

"_He_?" she asks dumbfounded right before yet another light bulb goes off in her head. "Oh, Sam! No, no, he's down in the interrogation room."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Andy tells Traci what the test has just said. But that's not all that she tells her, she also confides in her best friend that she's beyond petrified.

Andy may be a lot of things, but mother material she is _not_.

"When is your appointment?" Traci asks.

"In an hour," Andy grumbles.

It tears Traci apart that her best friend thinks so little of herself.

It's true, that aside from Leo, Andy hasn't had much experience with children, but she knows that most of her ambivalence towards becoming a mother is stemming from her own mother's absence from her life while growing up.

"You need me to go with you?" she asks.

"No, I'm fine," Andy maintains vehemently.

Sighing, Traci admonishes her best friend like only she can. "I didn't ask you if you were fine, I asked you if you wanted me to go with you to your doctor's appointment," she reminds Andy.

After what seems like several minutes of silence Traci gets her answer.

"Yes."

"Okay," Traci nods her head noticing that Sam is making his way through the bull pen. "And you're sure that you don't want Sam to go with you?"

Picking the positive pregnancy stick up in-between her thumb and middle finger, Andy tells Traci that she needs to make sure first that she _is_ indeed pregnant before telling Sam.

* * *

"Ready?" Traci asks when she watches Andy get into her car with a thoughtful look on her face.

"I guess," she shrugs her shoulders grabbing hold of the seatbelt and buckling herself in.

Pulling away from the curb, Traci tells her that everything will be okay. She knows that the look on Andy's face isn't because she doesn't love Sam – quite the opposite.

They have just been through so much these past couple of years, and she imagines that Andy would have liked for it to just be _them_ for at least a little while longer.

"Sam loves you," Traci ends up saying covering Andy's hand with her own on her knee.

Turning her face towards her best friend, she gives Traci the most convincing smile she's seen out of her lately.

"I love him too, Trace. So much."

* * *

**A/N2: **_Next up:_ Andy has some news for Sam.


	2. There when it matters

**A/N: **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, alerts and favorites - it means a lot.

This chapter deals with Andy telling Sam that she's pregnant, and the rollercoaster ride that she's on waiting for him to get home from work. I hope you'll enjoy it, and leave me a couple of sentences in the box at the bottom of this page ;)

* * *

**[chapter two]**

An hour later, Andy and Traci are sitting in her doctor's office.

She is pulling the sleeve of her blouse down after Dr. Hale has taken a sample of her blood to see if she indeed _is_ pregnant.

"The home pregnancy test that you took is only ninety-seven percent accurate, while a blood test is much more accurate," her doctor tells her tapping away at the computer.

"I just don't..," Andy fiddles with her fingers in her lap before looking up at Dr. Hale. "We've been careful. I mean, I'm on the pill!" she persists despite the fact that both her doctor and Traci have spent the past five minutes reminding Andy that her birth control pills are only ninety-nine percent effective.

"Are you in a relationship, Andy?" Dr. Hale asks.

"Yes." She answers with a nod of her head. "We got back together about five months ago."

"I see," the doctor takes in the information with a smile. "So, he's _in_ the picture?" she asks.

"Very much so," Andy answers. "I don't want to seem like _this_ would be the worst news imaginable, because it wouldn't," she tells Dr. Hale. "It's just not exactly what I had thought would be our logical next step."

"Life has a way of sneaking up on us like that."

* * *

"_Do you ever think about kids?" Andy had asked one late evening, the two of them lying on the couch together; Andy with her back pressed up against Sam's front with him sifting his fingers through her brown tresses. _

"_Kids?" Sam asked ceasing his caress. _

_Andy nodded her head small. "Yeah, I mean, it's always been in the abstract for me, but I don't know..," she shrugged her shoulders. "Lately, I've just been watching Traci with Leo, and thought __**'when'**__."_

"_You propositioning me here, McNally?" Sam quipped, which earned him a slap on the knee. _

"_Be serious, Sam," she admonished him, actually wanting to talk seriously about the topic of conversation._

_Wrapping his arms around her shoulders from behind and kissing her on the side of the head, Sam apologized silently. "It's just never come up."_

_Turning her head slightly, so she could watch his face, Andy asked incredulously, "Never?"_

_The disbelief in her tone of voice made Sam raise his brows up high. "What is __**that**__ supposed to mean?" he asked._

"_I just..," Andy licked her bottom lip before tucking her head underneath his chin again. "I guess, I just figured you'd made a choice about whether or not to have kids since you're…"_

"_You'd better watch your mouth, McNally," Sam warned her teasingly making her scoff._

"_It's not that you're old..," she started to say, but was cut off by a loud cough sounding from behind her._

"_**Care**__-ful," he playfully dug a finger into the side of her stomach, which elicited a loud squeal from Andy._

"_I've just been wondering," she softly told him after the laughter died down._

"_Never found the right woman," Sam suddenly said making a shiver run down Andy's spine._

_Turning around in his arms again, she looked at him with curious eyes. "And now?" she wanted to know._

_With his tongue-in-cheek grin plastered all over his face, Sam gave her his silent answer to her question with a slight shrug of his shoulders._

* * *

"How long will it take for you to get the results?" Andy asks.

"A couple of hours tops; I'll have my assistant call you later today with the results, Andy," Dr. Hale informs her.

"Okay," she acquiesces.

On the wall behind her doctor's desk there's a poster of two people; a man and a woman. The woman is pregnant, and the man has his hands on her belly. Andy can't stop visions of her and Sam in that very pose from appearing in her mind.

What is going on with her?

_If_ she's pregnant, then she knows that Sam will be there for her, of course he will. It isn't long ago that they discussed moving in together, but everything is just moving so fast right now.

They spent months in limbo after she had returned from the taskforce with Nick, and now another huge thing is happening, and Andy really doesn't know what leg to stand on anymore.

"Andy..?" that's Traci's hand on her knee nudging at her.

Her appointment is over, and now she has to go home and find some way to prevent herself from going crazy waiting for _that_ phone call.

"Nora will call you when the results are in," Dr. Hale informs Andy when they shake hands. She nods her head in acknowledgement of what her doctor has just told her, but truthfully? She may as well have spoken a different language.

"Okay," she manages to say when Traci steers her out of her doctor's office with a firm hand on her upper back.

* * *

"I'm pregnant."

They have been sitting outside Andy's condo in Traci's car for about twenty minutes now, and neither of them have made any moves to get out of the car.

"Andy..," Traci begins to say, but is cut off by Andy.

"An home pregnancy test that is ninety-seven percent accurate and birth control pills that are ninety-nine percent effective, Trace," she informs her best friend with a raised brow. "Not to mention being unable to sleep, being nauseous and thrown up," Andy ticks off her fingers with each of the symptom she has just mentioned. "It doesn't exactly take a medical degree to zero in on what's going on here."

"Maybe not," Traci agrees. "But obsessing about it won't do _you_ any good either – at least not until you've gotten the results back from your blood test."

Exhaling deeply, Andy nods her head. "You're right, it won't do me any good." She agrees.

"So, how about you go upstairs, prepare dinner for you and Sam tonight and take it from there?" she suggests.

Turning in her seat to face her best friend, Andy's smile is big and bright. "I'd like that, and I know just what to make," she says making Traci's brows go way up high in confusion. "His favorite," Andy adds.

"What's that?" she asks happy to see that the anxiousness and fear that she'd seen on her best friend's face earlier seems to have evaporated.

All it had taken had been to talk about Sam Swarek and food.

"Brown rice, chicken and vegetables; he can't get enough of that stuff," Andy laughs out loud at the fact that Sam's favorite food is just about the only well-balanced meal that she can pull off in the kitchen without the smoke alarm going off.

"Girlfriend of the year, eh?" Traci smirks at her.

"Definitely," Andy returns.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Sam quips a couple of hours later when he enters the condo, inhaling the scent of a well-balanced meal.

"Kitchen!" Andy calls back, as she's putting the last vegetables in the boiling water on the stove.

After having placed his keys on the table by the front door, toed off his shoes and shrugged out of his jacket, Sam makes his way into the kitchen.

"What is going on in here?" he asks walking up behind Andy at the countertop, and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

Shrugging her shoulders small with Sam's chin resting on top of one of them she tells him, "Girlfriend of the year."

"Try of the decade," he says kissing her on the cheek. "Especially if that's what I think it is."

"It is."

"It smells great," Sam nuzzles at her throat. "_Almost_ as good as you do," he adds tightening his hold around her stomach, which makes Andy gasp.

Before she knows what's happening, Sam is turning her around and when their eyes meet his entire face in contorted into a frown.

"You okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" the concern in his voice makes Andy want to kick her own ass across the condo.

She's _scaring_ him.

"I'm fine..," she ends up telling him. "Just love having your arms wrapped around me," Andy smiles brightly up at him, curling her arms around his neck.

"Oh, really?" Sam arches a brow at her, while smiling tongue-in-cheek – like only he can.

"Definitely," swiping her tongue across her bottom lip, Andy runs her fingers through his dark hair before Sam's lips descend to hers.

The kiss is soft and chaste, but like everything else with them, it quickly turns intense. That tongue of his probes against the seam of her lips, and it doesn't take Andy long to open up, allowing him entrance.

One of his arms travels the length of her spine; up and down, while the other cups the side of her face, holding her steady, while angling his face at just the right position to give them both the pleasure that they're craving.

It isn't until the timer pings to let Andy know that the vegetables are done that they break apart panting. "You want to set the table," she asks with their foreheads pressed together. She slides a fingertip across Sam's lips to wipe away her gloss from his lips.

"Not really what I had in mind, McNally," he quips disentangling himself from her, and making his way to the cupboard where her dishes are. "But it'll do for now," Sam winks at her.

"Rascal!" Andy playfully admonishes him, slapping him lightly on the butt before checking on her vegetables.

"Hey, now," he says back tracking to the dinner table to set a table for two. "I know it's difficult to keep your hands off of me, McNally," Sam grins. "But do try to restrain yourself."

"I'll do my best," she retorts, shaking her head at his antics.

Andy puts the brown rice into a porcelain bowl as well as the vegetables before removing the oven dish where the chicken is in from the oven.

Dinner is ready.

* * *

"This is great," Sam muses mid-chew to a smiling Andy. "No one makes _this_ as well as you do, McNally," he adds pointing his fork at what little there's left on his plate by now.

She has barely touched hers though; she's too nervous.

Between looking at Sam's elated face and the clock on the wall she's been too preoccupied to pay attention to what's on her own plate.

"You've barely touched it," he comments after having taken a swig of beer. "You _did_ go see your doctor, right?" Sam asks with a raised brow.

"I did."

"_And_..?" he asks drawling the word out making it clear that he's eager to find out what the good doctor had to say. But what is she supposed to tell him?

That she _might_ be pregnant?

That life as _they_ know it is over?

But does _that_ necessarily have to be a bad thing?

"_And_…she did some tests, and said she'd have her assistant call me with the results."

"Tonight..," Sam states.

"Yes."

"So that's why you've been eyeballing the clock like it's a perp?" he quips making Andy's mouth contort into a cautious smile.

"Guilty," she says, shrugging her shoulders small.

"How do you feel now?" Sam asks reaching his hand across the table; palm side up, urging Andy to place her hand in his.

"I already feel better," she tells him placing her small hand in his before Sam closes his hand around it as a reassurance that everything will be okay now.

"That's good," he breathes a sigh of relief, squeezing her hand tightly with his. "What kind of tests was it?" Sam asks.

"Blood tests," Andy answers him casually before taking a sip of her water.

Why can't she just tell him that she _might_ be pregnant?

'_Because I want to be sure before I tell him'_, Andy chides herself silently, while Sam looks on with a smirk playing on his lips.

"What?" she asks slightly taken aback by the fact that he has been staring at her without her even knowing.

"I'd love to know what's going on in that head of yours, McNally," Sam tells her with dark eyes that are usually reserved for the bedroom.

Releasing a deep-held breath, Andy gets up to gather their plates. "Don't go starting anything that you can't finish, Swarek," she playfully tells him when she's about to pass him en route to the kitchen.

But she never gets that far because Sam reaches out, grabbing her by the waist and catapulting her into his lap making Andy yelp out loud.

"Sam!" she scolds him perched sideways on his lap. "I could've dropped it!" Andy chides her grinning boyfriend.

"Doubtful," Sam tells her seizing the dishes out of her hands before placing them on the table again. "I want to start," he frames her face with his hands before adding, "_and_ finish something first."

Andy curls her arms around his neck when their lips meet in a tentative kiss. She shifts around on Sam's lap so she ends up sitting astride him instead, hereby making access to him easier.

The kiss quickly turns passionate when his probing tongue is granted access into Andy's mouth. Licking his way inside, Sam inches his hands underneath her thighs before standing up straight with her legs wrapped around his waist – with McNally giggling into his mouth.

"A warning would be nice," she speaks against his mouth when Sam begins to head towards the couch on steady feet.

"Sorry..," he feebly apologizes lowering Andy to the comfy couch.

"No, you're not," she shakes her head at him when he settles himself between her parted thighs.

Pressing his chest against hers, Sam shrugs his shoulders before telling her that she's absolutely right. He's not sorry.

At all.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Andy gasps when Sam's lips make contact with her stomach. Her tee shirt is lying on the floor – leaving her clad in a black bra.

"Mmm..," she whimpers running her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck when his tongue starts trailing the letters of her tattoo.

"I _love_ this," Sam grumbles against her skin biting gently into the inked skin.

"I know you do," Andy nods her head.

Moving up, he attaches his lips to her throat, while curling one of her legs around his waist, rubbing up and down her thigh.

"I love you," Sam says running his tongue up her throat until he reaches her ear where he dips that talented tongue into, swirling it around before biting down on her earlobe.

"I love you too," she moans arching her back giving him more access to her throat.

Just when his nimble fingers are flicking open the button of her jeans, Andy's cell phone begins to buzz against the coffee table.

Turning her head in the direction of where the noise is coming from, she sees the name _'Dr. Hale'_ flashing across the screen of the device.

"Ignore it," he whispers into her ear with that seductive voice of his, while lowering the zipper of her jeans.

But she can't - its Dr. Hale's assistant; Nora calling Andy about her test results.

Reaching out to grab the cell phone, she tells him, "Just hang on, alright?" with a raised finger as if to tell him to cool his jets.

"McNally!" he groans exasperatedly, while she answers the phone.

"Hello?" her voice is all but a whisper.

Andy watches, as Sam heaves himself off of her, grabbing the back of his tee shirt before pulling the piece of clothing off of his strong body.

The sight of his muscular chest and arms within touching distance makes Andy's throat go dry. Using her tongue to lick at her dry lips, she finally manages to drag her attention back to the conversation she's about to have with Dr. Hale's assistant.

"Ms. McNally?" a warm voice asks.

"Yes..?" Andy finally manages to drag her eyes off of Sam's grinning face.

He's _so_ enjoying this.

"My name is Nora, and I'm Dr. Hale's assistant. I'm calling regarding your test results," the assistant tells her.

"Okay..," Andy voice is almost a squeak when Sam grabs the waistband of her jeans indicating with a flick of his wrist that she should raise her hips, so he can get the damn things off of her.

So, she _does_.

"Congratulations are in order, Ms. McNally," Nora's warm voice says right when Sam chucks her jeans in the same direction that his tee shirt has gone in.

She's pregnant.

_Oh_

_My_

_God_

"You mean..?" she can't bring herself to say the word _'pregnant'_ with Sam standing right before her undoing his own jeans – putting on a show for her.

Andy _wants_ to tell him, _wants_ to share the joy of bringing a baby into the world with _him_.

"Yes, Ms. McNally. You're _pregnant_," Nora happily informs Andy.

Sam resumes his spot cradled in-between her now-naked thighs. His hands are curling one of her long legs around his waist again, groping her thigh and butt – urging her to finish up this very intrusive call.

"Thank you for calling," she tells the assistant before finishing off their conversation and placing the cell phone back onto the coffee table.

_Holy crap!_

Turning her head towards Sam, she has every intention of telling him, but when he slants his mouth across hers, any cognizant thought of telling him that she's pregnant dissipates, and she lets him take her away to a place only the two of them know.

* * *

Much later, they have moved into the bedroom where they have just completed round two.

Sam's stomach is heaving, his breath fast-paced when Andy rolls over – a satisfied look on her beautiful features wrapping herself around him with her head resting on his still-heaving chest.

"That was..," her own breathy voice begins to say, but is cut off by Sam's.

"Yeah, it was..," he laughs out loud pressing his lips against her wet temple.

Rolling onto her stomach, lying half-on and half-off Sam's drenched chest, Andy looks at him with bright eyes telling him that there's something on her mind.

"I'm all yours, Sweetheart," he grins down at her – with his dimples on full display.

"It's about _that_ phone call earlier," she tells him looking down to where her fingers are playing with his chest hairs.

"Everything okay?" Sam's concerned voice asks tucking a strand of hair behind her ear making her look up at him again.

"It's perfect," Andy happily lets him know. "At least," she amends. "_I_ think it is, _I_ hope it is. _I_ hope _you_ think it is."

Holding up his hands, Sam stops her from continuing her babbling. "Just tell me," he tells her quietly with those warm eyes of his. "Whatever it is, just tell me."

"Okay..," Andy chews on her bottom lip, and it isn't until the pad of Sam's finger touches _that_ lip that she realizes that she's doing it.

It's a nervous tick of hers.

"I'm there when it matters, Andy," Sam reminds her pressing a soft kiss against her forehead.

"I know you are," she smiles small up at him.

"And nothing will change that," he says with finality.

Nodding her head at his words, and taking it all in, Andy knows that he's right. They've been through so much together, and will go through even more.

He's _it_ for her.

The _one_.

The father of her baby.

Andy wouldn't have it any other way.

"I'm pregnant."

Sam just stares at her – dumbfounded – for several seconds that feels like hours - with his mouth agape taking in what Andy has just told him.

"You're..," his voice trips over the words, and he has to cough to gather his senses before speaking again. "You're pregnant?" Sam asks propping himself up on his elbows, while Andy keeps her torso pressed against his chest.

"Yes."

"I'm going to be a father?" he asks as a single tear begins to make its way down his cheek.

"Yes," Andy's own eyes tear up, as she reaches out to dry away the wetness on Sam's face.

"So," Sam clears his throat shortly before continuing. "The insomnia, the nausea and the throwing up..," his eyes narrow in on the proud smile that's now plastered all over her face.

"Our baby," Andy whispers.

"_Our_ baby," Sam mimics her words right before his lips curl into an ear-splitting grin that completely takes Andy's breath away.

Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, Sam falls back against the mattress, cradling the woman he loves, and the baby he'd never thought he'd have in his arms.

"I love you so much," Sam's voice is nothing but a whisper, and when he tucks her head underneath his chin, Andy smiles to herself.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N:** As for Sam's favorite food that information is taken from a tweet between Missy and Kazza169 ... I hope you don't mind me using it here, just couldn't resist ;)

_Next up:_ Andy finds that being a cop, while pregnant isn't as easy as she first thought.


	3. Our present, our future

**A/N: **I am floored with all the reviews, favorites and alerts in general :)

This chapter deals with Andy's feelings about motherhood, and a look into how Sam and Andy have grown individually, but also as a couple since reuniting earlier in the year.

Hope you enjoy!

and please leave a word or two in the box at the bottom of the page ;)

* * *

**[chapter three]**

Burying her face into her pillow, Andy hides her eyes from the bright sunlight that's shining through the bedroom windows.

The slight motion of her body when she yawns aloud makes the very comfortable hard body behind her tighten the arm he has around her from behind.

The dark hair covering his lower arms is soft against Andy's fingers, as she slides her fingers up and down his skin.

_Sam. _

Andy smiles brightly to herself when she feels the slight stubble on his jaw brushing against the soft skin on her bare shoulder.

Sam's warm breath huffs out against her ear making her realize that despite him having tightened his arms around her waist just a couple of seconds ago, then he's still fast asleep.

Gazing at the alarm clock, Andy notices that it'll be thirty minutes until the thing will go off, and melts back into the warmth that is Sam Swarek.

It seems that her insomnia dissipated as soon as she found out – and told Sam that she's pregnant. Maybe it had been the stress of it all?

She can still see the shit-eating grin plastered all over Sam's face when she'd told him that he would become a father in seven or eight months' time.

He had been elated.

Andy is now ten weeks pregnant and sporting a small baby bump that Sam loves to snuggle up against in bed. She has already caught him caressing and talking to her stomach, which truthfully is beginning to freak her out.

While Sam is contemplating which room to use as a nursery in his house, getting Andy to drink decaf and improving her eating habits, then all she can think about is all the things that can _still_ go wrong.

She knows that her mother miscarried twice before she got pregnant with Andy, and what if that happens to her too? What if it's hereditary?

_What if?_

And what happens to all of Sam's plans – if that happens? Where will it leave _her_? _Him_? Or more importantly - where will it leave _them_?

According to Doctor Hale then as soon as she hits week fourteen the risk of miscarrying will decrease, and the doctor has encouraged Sam and Andy to tell their friends and co-workers by then – not to mention their Staff Sergeant.

Andy isn't exactly looking forward to working the desk for the remainder of her pregnancy, but that isn't what's occupying her mind right now.

It's all the things that could go wrong from now and until she's reached the milestone that's week fourteen of her pregnancy.

But even that evaporates, the second she feels Sam's soft lips ghosting across the skin at the nape of her neck.

"Good morning..," he speaks against the skin on the back of her neck, tightening his arms around Andy's waist.

The feeling of Sam's arms wrapped around her stomach makes a torrent of emotions run rampant in Andy. It's like being hit by a tsunami of warm feelings, but with it also comes the _'what if's'_ and all the thoughts of all that can very well go wrong instead of right.

"Top of the morning to you too," Andy retorts, swallowing audibly before turning around in his arms putting on her best bravado expression on her face for Sam's benefit.

"Everything okay?" Sam asks narrowing his eyes at her.

"Of course it is," Andy tells him with a little shrug. "Everything's just _fine_."

* * *

About an hour later Andy is standing in the bathroom; one foot up on the lid of the toilet moisturizing her leg, while Sam is sitting on the edge of the bed putting on a pair of socks.

"Isn't tonight poker night?"

"Yup!" Sam answers popping the 'p'. "Oliver has some idea that he'll be handing me my ass tonight, but I doubt it," he cockily adds making Andy snort out loud.

"Whatever you say, Swarek," she quips when Sam suddenly appears in the doorway of the bathroom, leaning his frame against the door jamb with his arms folded across his chest.

"You doubting my abilities at cards, McNally?" he asks with a raised brow.

"Have _I_," Andy says pointing a finger at herself. "Ever doubted _any_ of your abilities?" she asks mockingly.

Sam doesn't answer her with one of his standard retorts, so she looks back at him, and notices that his eyes seem to be fixated on her legs.

"Sam..?"

"Hmm..?" he lifts his head to look at her eyes again realizing that he'd just zoned out on her. "Sorry, McNally, but you really shouldn't flaunt those things right in front of me."

"Those _things_?" she asks brightly placing her foot on the floor again before walking to the sink to brush her teeth.

Andy is coating her toothbrush with toothpaste right when Sam slips his arms around her stomach, his hands entwining on top of the small baby bump that she's sporting these days.

"I need to talk to you," he says resting his chin on top of Andy's shoulder watching their reflection in the mirror above the vanity unit.

"So, _talk_..," she speaks with her mouth full of foam from the toothpaste.

The thing of the matter is that what Sam wants to talk about isn't really something you can talk about with your mouth filled with toothpaste, but like everything else between them there'll never be a perfect time for it.

"I want to tell Oliver tonight..," the words leave his mouth as the most natural thing in the world, and it _is_.

It's just that the mere prospect of Shaw knowing makes Andy realize that pretty soon _everyone_ will know too, and her plans to wait until week fourteen to make it official is literally floating right down the drain along with the toothpaste she's just spit out.

"Why?" she gasps out loud, wiping the smudged Colgate from the corners of her mouth with the back of her hand.

Narrowing his eyes at the scared look in Andy's eyes, Sam let's his hands fall to her hips trying to gauge what's going on in that head of hers. "What do you mean by _'why'_?"

Casting her eyes downwards, she tries to come up with the right words to say to explain this to Sam, but comes up empty.

"Andy, what's going on with you?" he sighs deeply turning her around to face him.

Keeping her eyes trained on the bathroom tiles, she shrugs her shoulders small before attempting an answer to his question. "Everything's…"

"Andy, if the next word out of your mouth is _'fine'_ then help me _God_..," Sam cuts her off irritably knowing damn well that when Andy uses _that_ word, she's anything but _fine_.

"I just..," she takes a deep breath before continuing. "I don't want you to tell anyone, not yet anyways."

Taken aback by her statement, he takes a step back reeling. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Sam..?" Andy begins to take a step towards him, but stops mid-step when Sam holds up a tentative hand to stop her from approaching him.

"Do you even _want_ this baby, Andy?" he asks her with wet eyes that makes her want to wrap Sam up in her arms, but also knowing from his defensive stance that he's not up for any physical closeness between them right now.

Sam's _hurt_.

Because of _her_.

"How can you ask me _that_?" her voice is only a whisper when she asks Sam that very question.

"_How?"_ he parrots Andy's question. "How am I supposed to react, finding out that you want to keep _this_..," Sam indicates her small bump with his hands before continuing. "…a secret."

Wrapping her arms around her body, Andy tries to generate some body heat with her only wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts. "I don't want to keep it a secret, Sam…I just..," she tries to search for the words that are seemingly out of her reach.

"What, Andy? What?!" he all but snaps at her.

"If Oliver finds out, it's only a question of time before the entire rumor mill of 15 Division knows too."

"What's so wrong with everyone knowing?" Sam asks holding his arms out in frustration.

Chewing on her bottom lip, Andy is once again at a loss for words. She should just tell him; _yes_, but burying him in the negativity that has been surrounding her lately doesn't seem fair.

Not with how excited he's been about her pregnancy ever since she'd told him.

In the evenings Sam pulls her feet into his lap when they're sitting on the couch and gives her a foot rub. Whenever he's around her, Sam's hands somehow always find their way around her stomach, rubbing at the very spot where their baby is growing.

"Nothing's _wrong_ with it," Andy sighs covering her face with her hands in exasperation over her own disability to tell Sam what's on her mind.

"Then what is it?" he rubs at his tired face not understanding why she's all of the sudden pulling away from him.

He had been excited about telling Shaw, knowing that if there's anyone that he can talk to about his feelings about becoming a father, it's Oliver.

"Andy..?" he asks tilting her chin making her look directly into her eyes honing in on the expression in her eyes.

He can read her pretty well by now, but there seems to still be this space inside of her that's impenetrable – even for him.

"I'm scared."

Sam pretty much has figured that much, of course she's scared, he is too.

"You don't think that I'm scared too?" he asks pointing a finger at himself with disbelieving eyes.

A tear trails down the softness of Andy's cheek, which Sam uses the pad of his thumb to catch.

"It's not the same," she sighs walking out of the bathroom to get dressed, leaving a very confused Sam behind.

* * *

During parade she feels Sam's eyes on her from the doorway of the room. Andy doesn't need to look back to know that he's there.

On the ride in, they had barely spoken two words to each other, letting the music on the radio soak up the uncomfortable quietness in the truck.

Somehow she has ended up being on desk duty today, which is fine, but Andy has a feeling that Sam has had something to do with that.

The conversation she had had with her mother the other day keeps on playing on repeat in Andy's mind. Claire had unwillingly placed all her post-miscarriage feelings on her, not realizing that she had been telling a mother-to-be about all the risks in being pregnant.

Andy had wanted to share the happy news with Claire, but had been blindsided by her mother telling her about miscarrying years ago - twice.

She is standing in the break room getting a drink, when she's jolted out of her thoughts by Noelle's no-nonsense voice.

"McNally!"

"Oh, hey..," she greets her colleague, who's carrying her daughter on her hip. The cute little girl, who's very occupied with the teddy bear that she's holding in one hand, while the other is wrapped half-way around Noelle's neck.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asks hitching Livvie higher up on her hip.

"Sure..," Andy nods her head in Noelle's direction before letting her eyes fall on the little girl. "Hi, there sweetheart," she smiles brightly at Olivia rubbing her chubby cheek with the pad of her index finger.

"Great!" she exclaims holding the little girl out for Andy to take.

"Noelle…what..?" she struggles to come up with a retort, but after Noelle has handed Olivia over, she's already on her way out of the room.

"I'll be back as quickly as I can, I promise," Noelle tells her from the doorway of the break room. "I just have to go and hand our Staff Sergeant his ass!" she grumbles. "Can _you_ believe that after having returned from my maternity leave, he's still putting _me_ on desk duty? Can you even imagine going through that day after day after day?" Noelle asks striding from the room in confident steps.

"I don't even _have _to imagine..," Andy whispers before looking down at the little girl that's in her arms, who's looking up at her as if she has all the answers in the world. "What are _you_ looking at?"

"Jus!" Olivia exclaims pointing a chubby index finger at the refrigerator.

"Alrighty! Let's look at what we've got," she tells the toddler opening the fridge and letting her eyes take in what she can offer the little girl.

* * *

"I know what it looks like…"

"Franklin Best!" Noelle's firm voice shrieks from the doorway of Sam and Traci's office.

"Noelle, what are you doing..," Franks begins to say, but is cut off by his wife raising a finger at him in warning.

"Don't even start!" she warns him. "I have been back at work for months now, Frank. Months! And all I've been doing has been to sit behind a desk and type! Type, Frank! And I've had it! I'm the God damn Foxy Brown of undercover escorts, and I'm not leaving _this_ office until you've put me back on the beat!"

"Maybe we should..," Sam nods his head in the direction of the doorway trying to communicate to Traci that they should leave and give Frank and Noelle some alone time.

"You're not going anywhere, Dimples!" she informs Sam with a raised eyebrow. "Just in case my husband stops being a caveman, I'll need some witnesses."

"Noelle..," Sam says, starting to get up from his chair.

"STAY!" Noelle orders him with a look in her eyes that tells him that today is the wrong day to get on the wrong side of her.

"Where's Livvie?" Frank asks concerned, noticing for the first time that their daughter isn't with her mother.

"McNally is with her," she sighs unable to hide the happiness that she feels every time Frank's concern for his family shines through his otherwise stern exterior.

"Andy?" Sam asks on alert shooting out of his chair.

"Yeah, in the break room," Noelle tells him softly before turning around to look at her husband again. "Now, as I was…Hey!" she exclaims when he bypasses her, hurrying out of the office to get to the break room. "Dimples!" she groans looking at Sam's retreating back, as he makes his way down the stairs.

* * *

"Now, your Uncle Sam may argue that grapefruit or cranberries are the way to go, but he's a guy, so what does he know?" Andy arches an eyebrow as she watches Olivia suck down the juice through a straw. "Orange is the way to go, Livvie."

"Ange..," Olivia says around the straw making Andy smile down at the girl sitting astride her lap.

"Close enough."

Holding this little person in her arms, makes Andy realize how badly she wants to become a mother herself – if only she could tune out all the voices in her head that are telling her about all the things that could go wrong.

"Wanna hear a secret, Livvie?" she asks the toddler, making her look up at Andy with curious, big brown eyes.

"Kay'!" Olivia gets out before continuing to slurp down the juice.

"I'm gonna have a baby," she says knowing full-well that her audience doesn't know what she's saying. "And I'm petrified of all the things that can go wrong," Andy admits right when Sam is leaning against the doorjamb.

The sight that meets him; Andy sitting on a chair with Olivia astride her lap makes him smile. But the words that are coming out of her mouth makes him realize how blind he's been – of course she'd have dual feelings about becoming a mother.

It's only natural with her having been abandoned as a child by her own mother. Sure, Tommy had done the best he could, but even the few times that Andy has told Sam about her childhood, and the effects Claire's leaving had done to her – he's been able to tell that she's still struggling.

And with her becoming a mother in seven or eight months those feelings must have become tenfold – if not more.

"I love Sam, Livvie," Andy tucks a wayward curl behind the little girl's ear before continuing. "And I can't wait to see him holding our child in his arms, but what if something happens? Life is fickle, and I don't want to see him hurting if I..," words disappear when she looks down at the small baby bump that Olivia is leaning against.

He swallows a lump in his throat upon realizing what their fight this morning had really been about. Ever since Jerry had died, they had been through hell and back. Even after Andy had returned from the taskforce with Collins, they had both struggled to find a common ground, and with Marlo having been in the picture back then, Sam had been forced to stay away from Andy when all he'd really wanted to do had been to go to her.

"I _want_ this baby and I _want_ him, _desperately_." Andy presses her lips against Olivia's temple when a single tear makes its way down her cheek.

Sam pushes away from the doorjamb and walks into the room. The sound of his footsteps against the floor makes Andy alert to the fact that there's someone else in the room with them.

"Am!" the little girl squeals still unable to get the word _'S'_ across her lips.

Squatting down next to them, he leans in and kisses Olivia on the cheek before locking eyes with _her_.

_Andy. _

"I'm there when it matters."

* * *

When their shift is over, things have changed, shifted between them and Andy can't wait until they arrive at her condo to talk to him.

"Can we sit?" she asks a very familiar question with them standing by the rear end of Sam's silver truck.

"Sure," he nods his head at her before opening the tailgate of his truck, and indicating with his hands that she should take a seat.

After having made herself comfortable on the truck, Andy turns towards Sam with her lip caught in-between her teeth. "About this morning…"

"Andy, stop," he tells her squeezing her knee with his hand. "You're scared, I get _that_." He tells her quietly, as the wind catches her hair, pushing it in front of her face. Sam gathers the strident lock of hair in his free hand, and tucks it behind her ear.

Sighing, Andy covers his hand on her knee with her own. "It's not just _that_, Sam. It's much more than _that_, much more."

Shifting on the tailgate of his truck, he raises his eyebrows at her words making it crystal clear that he's confused by now. "What do you mean?"

"I talked to Claire the other day."

Closing his eyes briefly, while shaking his head Sam blows out a breath figuring that all he needs right now is for Andy's mother to interfere with their relationship.

_Again. _

"Figures," he grumbles under his breath pulling his hand away from Andy's denim-clad knee.

"Hey!" she exclaims grabbing his hand. "Will you just _listen_ to what I have to say, and reserve your judgment on _her_ until I've finished?" Andy admonishes him putting his hand back on her knee needing to feel his warmth on her body if she's supposed to get through the next couple of minutes unscathed.

"Fair enough," Sam nods his head in the affirmative giving her leg a gentle squeeze making it clear that he's ready for whatever comes next.

"As I was saying, then I talked to Claire the other day. I guess, I wanted to tell her that I was pregnant..," Andy shrugs her shoulders small. By the narrowing of Sam's brows, she suspects that he's wondering how it's okay for _her_ to tell Claire, but it's not okay for _him_ to tell Oliver.

"Right..," he gestures with a movement of his head that he's heard what she's said. "Sorry," Sam apologizes when Andy arches a brow at him after he's interrupted her.

_Again._

"It was an evening where you and Trace were working late in the office on that Dumas case, and I needed to talk to someone," Andy licks her bottom lip before continuing. "What I didn't know when I'd called Claire was that it had been an anniversary for her, but not the good kind."

Sam lifts an eyebrow at her words wondering what in the world that can mean.

"Before I was born..," she swallows audibly before following that up with more words. "Claire miscarried twice, and that night was the anniversary of one of those miscarriages."

Knowing that if he interrupts her again, Andy will give him the evil-eye, he ends up squeezing her hand in reassurance instead.

"As it turned out, Claire needed to talk more than I did," she says. "So, she _did_. She told me about being over the moon when she'd told my dad – both times. And as happy, as she'd been then, she'd been just as distraught when she'd told him that they were gone," Andy looks down in her lap to where their hands are entwined by now before timidly adding, "both times."

Unable to keep his mouth shut any longer, Sam cups her cheek with his warm hand making her look up at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted too, I _did_. But you've been _so_ happy lately – talking about re-modeling your house, building the nursery, buying a more family-friendly car, I mean, the list goes on and on." Andy feels a tear run down her cheek that Sam wipes away with his thumb.

"I _have_ been over the moon, Andy, of course I have. But that doesn't mean that you can't talk to me, even about things that might hurt. If we can't do that, how much have we really grown, eh?" he asks making Andy realize how right he is.

One thing that they had agreed upon after reuniting had been that in order for them to work, they had to allow the other person room to grow. Because if they didn't grow, they didn't stand a chance at becoming _them_ again.

"I know," Andy nods her head in agreement with his words. "But that's what's been going through my head lately, Sam. All the _'what if's'_ and _'maybe's'_ have been driving me crazy, while at the same time scaring me to death."

Turning his body wholly against Andy's, he frames her face with his hands making sure that she's really looking at him and paying attention to what he's about to say.

"I get that you're scared, baby. I am too, but I refuse to let _'what if's'_ and _'maybe's'_ rule what's about to become the best experience of our lives. What happened to Claire and Tommy was an unspeakable tragedy – both times. But you know what would make it even more tragic?" Sam asks her honestly.

"What?" she asks sniffing.

"Letting it rule _our_ present and _our_ future. Bad things _will_ happen, Andy. I can't argue with that. But we can find our own problems without bringing your mother's into it, wouldn't you agree?" he asks with a careful smile on his lips.

"Yeah..," she admits letting Sam pulls her into his arms.

"There's something else isn't there?" he asks running a hand up and down Andy's rigid back, as she pulls back slightly to look into his eyes.

"Yes," she says, while using the back of her hand to dry away tears she hadn't even realized that she'd cried. "I know that you're right about Claire – on both counts."

"Both counts?" Sam asks in confusion.

"About her miscarriages and not letting her influence our relationship any longer," she elaborates. "But I still don't want our colleagues or friends to know yet, Sam. And it's not because I don't _want_ this baby," Andy takes his hands in hers, and places them on her small baby bump before adding. "Because I do."

"Then what is it?" he asks letting the pads of his thumbs graze against the softness of the tank top that Andy has on underneath her unzipped sweatshirt.

"We can't tell anyone, Sam, not yet," she begins to say casting her eyes downwards to look at their entwined hands on top of her stomach. "I _need_ to do my job, and I can't if people _know_."

"It's not just about _you _anymore," Sam says tilting her head up to look him in the eyes.

"I _know_," Andy says nodding her head in the affirmative.

"So, what do you suggest?"

Looking up at him with bright eyes, Andy is surprised that he hasn't given her more of a fight on the subject. She had figured that he'd be just as much of a caveman, as Noelle had accused Frank of being earlier in the day.

"To give me room to do my job," she ends up saying watching as Sam's jaw tick away. "If I don't have this job, then I'm not me, Sam. Please," Andy pleads with him.

"I get what you're saying, Andy. I do," he tells her pressing his forehead against hers before continuing. "But the one thing that I won't gamble with is your safety and that of our unborn child."

"Okay."

"How about this..," Sam bumps his nose against hers before picking up his sentence again. "I will respect your job, and your need to do it, as long as you don't bring yourself or the baby into danger. If _that_ happens, then I reserve the right to use my father-card to pull you and _our_ baby out of danger."

"You're serious?" Andy asks pulling slightly back from him. She's stunned at his willingness to let her do her job, while being pregnant.

"Unfortunately; _yes_," he groans right before she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," Andy whispers into his ear when Sam squeezes her tight to his body wondering if he can truly keep that promise to her.

* * *

**A/N2: **_Next up:_ Sam finds that he's unable to keep his promise to Andy when an undercover assignment falls at her feet.


	4. Leading

**A/N: **I appreciate ALL the reviews I have been getting on this story ... it'll actually turn out to be a bit longer because of all of the nice reviews you have all left in the box at the bottom of the page for me - so please keep that up ;)

This chapter is quite angsty, but I think you'll see what's hiding behind Andy's motivation to not tell everyone about the pregnancy yet, and why she's been acting like she has been in the previous chapters.

Without further ado ... here's the fourth installment of "Positively Positive" :)

* * *

**[chapter four]**

Andy _still_ can't believe what has just happened.

It _still_ seems like a bad dream that she _really_ just wants to wake up from, but the thing of the matter is that it _isn't_ a bad dream.

It's _real_.

This morning had started out so wonderfully; she had woken up all but glued to Sam's front with his arms embracing her from behind. They had spent last night talking about their baby and the plans that they had – including Andy moving into Sam's house as soon as she could get the condo sold.

They had driven in to work together, walked the halls of Division 15; hand-in-hand before Sam had delivered her to the women's locker room. He had kissed her softly on the lips, telling Andy that he would see her in parade.

And _see_ her, he had.

* * *

"_Good morning all!" Frank had greeted everyone in parade letting his gaze travel across all the faces staring back at him._

_Andy had spotted Sam the minute she'd entered the room, sitting on a table in the back of the room next to Oliver – per usual. She was sitting next to Nick, who had been chatting her ear off about his recent date after finally having accepted that things between him and Gail were over – for now._

"_We have a guest this morning, who some of you may remember from a year ago; Jacob Blackstone." Just the sound of his name made Andy flash back to the crappy undercover apartment she had shared with Nick over a year ago when they'd been on the taskforce._

_Looking behind her shoulder, she'd caught sight of Sam and the ticking of his jaw telling her that he wasn't happy about this __**'guest'**__ of Frank's._

"_Hey," Nick nudged at her shoulder to gain her attention. "You okay, McNally?" he asked._

_Their relationship had changed a lot in the years they had known each other. The year before had been filled with misunderstandings of devotion mixed up with a lot of hurt, but now a year later Andy counted Nick as one of her best friends. _

_It hadn't been easy in the beginning when she and Sam had reunited due to the fact that he had never really taken a liking to Nick – or as he had dubbed him __**'GI Joe'**__. But as Andy had told him – before Marlo had left town – then she'd been forced to watch him working with __**his**__ ex, and her and Nick had never really crossed __**that**__ line – they'd merely lingered at it. _

_She and Sam had had plenty of discussions and fights about the role Nick played in her life, but after a lot of talking, they had finally compromised on the matter. _

_He still didn't love the sight of her talking to Nick, but Andy hadn't exactly been delighted either when she'd watched Sam huddled together with Marlo when looking over a case._

"_Yeah..," she breathed looking into Nick's eyes. "I'm fine."_

* * *

As it turns out Jacob Blackstone is back in Toronto because he is leading up an undercover assignment; one that he is certain is all but tailored for Andy.

The problem?

Andy's pregnant.

* * *

Sam is screwed!

Absolutely screwed!

He can't let this go on for much longer, he's promised to let Andy do her job; _yes_, but he'd also said that he'd protect Andy _and_ their baby – at any means necessary.

And _this_ is exactly _that_.

"You okay there, brother?" Shaw whispers at him when Frank is going through the motions of the day, while Sam's dark gaze is honing in on Blackstone.

"Just perfect!" he whispers at his friend furiously without casting a glance Oliver's way.

Not only is Andy sitting next to freaking Collins, but now here is that ass to Blackstone all ready to whisk her away on yet another undercover assignment?

Hell no!

"McNally?" Frank is looking Andy's way now with a clear message in his tone of voice.

"Yes, Sir?" there's a small hitch in her voice, that only someone, who cares about would pick up on. Luckily, Sam is that someone.

"Meet me and Blackstone up in my office in five minutes." It isn't a question, it's a statement of fact and Sam knows that if he doesn't interfere, then she'll go up there and listen to an assignment she's probably dying to take, but can't.

Andy doesn't object, she just nods her head solemnly, and that's when the promise that Sam had made her the other day gets broken.

"She can't go."

"Swarek?" Frank arches an inquisitive brow in confusion at what has just come out of Sam's mouth.

Andy is now turned around in her chair, shaking her head at him – silently pleading with him to not do what he's about to do.

But right now, he doesn't really care about airing their personal life in front of all of their colleagues or about Andy's reasoning behind keeping her pregnancy a secret.

He's protecting what's _his_,and he won't apologize for _that_.

Chewing on his bottom lip, Sam offers up as neutral an explanation as he can. "McNally can't go on an undercover assignment right now, Boss."

"And why _is_ that?" Blackstone almost scoffs at him folding his arms across his chest in defiance.

The air between the two men is still ice-cold from when Collins and Andy had had to be rescued by 15 Division due to their handler's mistakes.

"She's pregnant!"

There; it's out now.

* * *

Andy feels dizzy.

Dizzy and exposed.

No; dizzy, exposed and pissed off.

Yes, that's it.

And it has absolutely nothing to do with the side effects of her being pregnant. _No_, it has to do with Sam having just told the entire room that she's pregnant.

She can hear the lowered voices and whispering going on around her, and she feels humiliated. Andy didn't want to announce her pregnancy like _this_.

Andy had wanted it to be the _two_ of them telling their friends about their happy news, and instead Sam had taken it upon himself to leave their private life bare. She had wanted it to be handled with care, and not for it to be blurted out because Sam's in one of his cave-man moods and wants to one-up Blackstone.

Staring ahead, she meets the look in Frank's eyes and recognizes it as being happiness.

Happiness for her and Sam, and the baby that she's carrying.

So, why is it that all she really wants to do is to find a remote corner in the Division, bundle up and have a good cry?

"Congratulations," Nick bumps his shoulder against hers jolting her out of her dire thoughts at a time when she's supposed to be filled with happy thoughts.

"Thanks," Andy smiles half-heartedly at him realizing that her smile in no way reaches her eyes, and thereby isn't a real smile.

"This certainly changes things." Jacob announces with a sigh before walking out of the parade room. On his way he passes Sam, who can't stop grinning at him.

When Blackstone has turned the corner, Sam's eyes find Andy's, but his smile doesn't stay on his lips because her eyes are dark.

Dark and stormy.

* * *

Congratulations are passed on by all of their friends and colleagues.

By now, Sam has been clapped on the back, and Andy kissed on the cheek and hugged so many times by now that they're both sore and not in the mood for any more human contact.

"You sure kept this close to the vest, brother," Oliver tells him cheerily.

"Yeah..," he sighs looking across the room to where Andy is having a private conversation with Best. "Andy wanted it that way."

"Okay..," Shaw drawls the word out making it perfectly clear that he doesn't get it, and would like to know the reasons behind it.

"I need to..," he nods his head in the direction of Andy indicating to Oliver that he can high-tail it out of the parade room at any time now.

Scoffing, he claps Sam on the back before turning towards the doorway. "Message received."

Seeing that Andy has wrapped up her conversation with Frank, Sam begins to make his way towards her. But before he gets anywhere near her, he's halted by a hand grasping his elbow.

"Maybe you should give her some time..?" Traci tries to amicably warn him off crowding Andy too soon after the revelation.

"What..?" he breathes with a pair of raised brows in confusion over her words.

"Sam..," she sighs looking back to where Andy's standing before continuing. "She's _beyond_ pissed at you; I may actually have to hold her back from thumbing you one if you go near her right now."

Smirking at his partner with his dimples on full display, he makes it clear that he can handle anything that McNally dishes out to him.

"Sam..," Traci tries to object when he walks past her to get to where Andy's standing.

Nash' warning turns out to be a well-meant caution because she _is_ pissed.

"Hey..," he grins down at Andy with his signature smirk on his lips trying to soothe what can only be considered being a dark storm brewing in her eyes.

"Stay away from me," she hisses at him with clenched teeth.

"What?" he gasps confused grasping Andy's hand in his when she tries to walk away from him.

Taking a deep breath, she looks up at him with so much hurt in her eyes that it all but takes Sam's breath away.

"You went _behind_ my back, and you told _everyone_ that I'm pregnant," she whispers furiously at him mindful of the people that are still loitering around in the parade room.

"Andy, come on," he tries to placate her, but she isn't having _any_ of it.

"Do you know that I'm on desk duty _now_, Sam?" she hisses at him. "I'm _barely_ through my first trimester, and I'm already parked behind a desk."

"I'm sure it won't..," he starts to say, but clamps his mouth shut when Andy narrows her eyes at him with thinned out lips to boot.

"If you even _think_ about saying _'It won't be that bad'_," she mocks him snottily. "Don't even waste your breath," Andy tells him yanking her hand out of Sam's.

"Andy, come on..," he sighs turning on his heel to follow her out of the room placing an apologetic hand on her shoulder from behind.

"Don't touch me!" Andy yells at him turning around quickly on her feet to glare at him.

All eyes are on Sam when the woman carrying his baby storms out of the parade room as if the hounds of hell are chasing after her.

Rubbing at his tired face, Sam realizes that protecting his family won't be as easy as he had first assumed it would be.

* * *

By the end of the day, Sam figures that enough is enough and they need to talk it all out before they go home.

The one promise that they _still_ keep to each other is never to go to bed angry, and if they can deal with this _thing_ before they go home, then all the better is pretty much Sam's thinking right now.

Traci fired a text at him a couple of minutes ago, telling him that Andy's alone in the locker room, and judging by the emoticons in the text, he should probably wear headgear for protection.

He'd screwed up earlier.

_Royally_.

It isn't that he'd wanted to take the thunder away from her; Sam just can't stand when another man stakes a claim on her, and in his mind that had been exactly what Blackstone had been trying to do in the parade room earlier today.

When he enters the women's locker room, he understands why it's deserted aside from Andy. She's banging her locker door shut – repeatedly.

As soon as Sam finds a spot where he can actually _see_ her without her _knowing_ it, McNally has opened her locker again, and is roughly shrugging into her jacket.

"Is it safe?" he asks, holding his hands out in front of him in a _'cease fire' _- gesture.

Sighing audibly, Andy turns around on her heel looking at him, silently wondering what he's doing in here. "Traci." She states, knowing that her best friend has something to do with Sam standing in front of her.

Her best friend had left the locker room uncharacteristically quietly, considering the day that Andy has had. Traci's new friendship with Sam had been a hurdle to get across whenever they are at odds, because earlier Andy had been able to unload on Traci and she'd agree on Sam's many shortcomings, but their partnership has changed that this past year.

"Don't be mad at her," he says when Andy turns around to face her locker again on a huff of breath reaching up to grab her cell phone from the top shelf in her locker.

"She's _not _the one I'm angry with."

"Right..," Sam blows out his breath nodding his head.

* * *

"I'm really not in the mood for _this_ right now, Sam," she tells him placing her cell phone in her jacket pocket before shutting her locker.

"Well, I am!" he maintains curtly.

Widening her eyes at his tone of voice, Andy wonders what he has to be angry about. She's the one, who's had her entire private life bared to all the coppers of 15 Division.

"So..?" she asks holding her arms out waiting for what he has to say for himself.

Andy doesn't mean to be a bitch about this; she really doesn't. She's just _so_ mad at him right now, okay so most of it has dissipated by now, but the reason behind it is still very much present in her mind.

"I get it, alright!" he tells her abruptly.

"_Do_ you?" she asks on an arched brow.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sam tells her what his only thought had been in the parade room – namely to _protect_ her.

_Her_ and _their_ baby.

"I was _protecting_ you, and they were going to find out eventually," he shrugs at her as if it's no big deal.

Sighing deeply, Andy shakes her head at him. "That's not the point!"

Fisting his fingers in his hair, Sam turns confused eyes on her clearly showing that he doesn't know what to do now.

"Then what _is_?"

"Aside from the fact that you went back on your word?" she asks raising a sarcastically eyebrow at him.

"I didn't..," he begins to object when Andy cuts him off.

"I wanted it to be the _two_ of _us_ telling them, I wanted it to be a _happy_ occasion and not something used as some kind of a pawn against Jacob..," she tells him as a lone tear makes its way down her cheek.

"Andy..," Sam walks to her, but is halted mid-step when she holds up a hand to stop him from progressing any further towards her.

"I need to say this, Sam." She tells him in a weak tone of voice.

"Okay..," he nods his head at her slowly.

"For as long as I can remember _this_ job has been _everything_ that I've wanted. But that changed the day that I met you," she says making Sam widen his eyes at her. "_Yes_, I know that going to Temagami and going undercover with Nick may not have supported that, but they were only excuses to stay away from you, excuses I needed because you were getting too close."

"_Too_ close?" Sam asks confused.

"_Yes_," she uses the back of her hand to dry the wetness away from her cheeks before continuing. "I let you lead me, Sam, and I got left behind. In a cold and dark parking lot when all I wanted was to help you deal with what had happened to Jerry."

Sam closes his eyes upon hearing _his_ name. He had been a complete jerk to Andy back then, blaming her for something that had in no way been her fault. In reality, he had needed to focus his grief onto something tangible, and he had chosen anger and by extension to cut Andy out of his life.

"Baby, I'm..," he takes another step towards her, but stops when he sees the distraught look on her face, the very same look that he'd put there almost two years ago now.

"And _now_ there's someone else, who's important to me, to _us_," Andy lets her gaze drop to the small bump that's visible through the unzipped jacket she has on. "_This_ baby is what connects _us_, Sam, and for you to think that I'd even risk his or her life hurts so much. I wouldn't have said yes, I just wanted to feel like I could still do my job despite the fact that I have now found something that's more precious to me than the job ever has been."

Sam swallows a lump that seems to have grown into the size of a basketball throughout Andy's entire speech.

"Aren't you going to say anything..?" Andy asks quietly making Sam re-discover the use of his legs. In one swift footstep he has her gathered in his arms; her head nestled underneath his chin, running his hands up and down her back.

"I'm sorry."

Andy closes her eyes, wrapping her arms around Sam's strong waist never having thought that she'd hear those two words leaving his mouth.

* * *

Later that night they're cuddled up on Andy's couch together. Andy is lying in-between Sam's legs, her back to his front - as if the entire day hasn't even happened.

Aside from the fact that Sam has uttered those two words so much that she's getting tired of hearing them.

Something she'd never thought would happen.

"Did I mention how sorry I am?" he asks for the umpteenth time playing with a strand of her hair.

"You did." She returns with a smile and a small eye-roll that Sam can't see.

"Did I mention how cranky I've been all day?" she asks him earning her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"You did," he quips lightheartedly.

"Good."

"So..," he begins drawing the word out. "Were you serious when you said that Frank had already put you on desk duty or were you just trying to make me feel like an ass?"

Giggling at his attempt at making light of their fight earlier, Andy finally decides to let him off the hook. "Well, it wasn't exactly _Frank_, who decided I should work the desk."

"No?" Sam asks surprised.

"No." She shakes her head small before continuing. "_I_ had decided this morning, waking up with you, that I didn't want to take any chances with our baby," Andy says, grasping Sam's hands in hers before placing them on top of her small bump.

"Are you serious?" he asks against the side of her face.

Turning her head slightly towards his, Andy nods her head at him. "I've never been more serious," she tells him truthfully. "About anything."

Rubbing his fingers against the spot where their baby is growing , he finds her lips with his.

"I love you, baby," he speaks against her soft lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N2: **I hope you've enjoyed the chapter, and please leave me a couple of words in the box below :)

_Next up: _A picture says a thousand words.


	5. Boy or girl

**A/N: **We're nearly at the end people! :)

I hope you'll enjoy this fifth installment in "Positively Positive", and if you can, please leave me a word or two in the comment box at the bottom of the page. Thank you :)

* * *

**[chapter five]**

It's a beautiful morning.

But it's not just _any_ day; it's the day, where Sam and Andy will find out whether they're having a boy or a girl – provided of course that the baby wants to play ball.

Andy is now five months pregnant, and true to form she doesn't like surprises, so she has been pretty set on finding out prior to giving birth whether they were having a boy or a girl.

Sam isn't all that into surprises either, so this had been one thing that they'd quickly agreed on or rather he's left it up to Andy to decide. As long as the baby is healthy, then that's all that Sam cares about.

This way, he could get started on painting the nursery as well, which had been Andy's thinking, whereas Sam hadn't been all that keen on doing even more work on a house, that he figures, he's spent enough time working on already.

Andy's condo had been sold pretty quickly after having been put up for sale and it hadn't taken her and Sam long to pack up her stuff.

She loves Sam's house, and while she has added a couple of throw-pillows here and there, then she'd felt right at home pretty quickly. They had put her furniture up in storage, figuring that they'd give it a year and if they hadn't moved some of her stuff in, then they'd organize a garage sale or something, and see if they couldn't make some money off of it.

Standing in their bedroom, Andy almost feels bad for having to wake Sam up.

He hadn't come home until well past two in the morning, and even then, he hadn't gone to sleep. Not with the way that Andy had rubbed herself against him, begging him to touch her, and Sam being Sam had of course done just that.

Looking at him, lying on his stomach with his stubble cheek pressed into the pillow with his arms folded underneath the pillow making his biceps bulge is making Andy's lower body clench remembering just how Sam had used his body to satisfy her last night.

But she can't be sidetracked by naughty thoughts of him right now, however delicious they may be, because Andy knows, that if she gives in to that amazing body of his, then there's no way in hell they'll ever make it to their appointment with Dr. Hale – two hours from now.

Crawling onto the bed, Andy uses her hands and knees to climb the bed until she is straddling Sam's waist. Pressing her lips against his shoulder blades, Andy combs her fingers through his short hair before whispering his name.

"Sam..?"

"Mmm..," he groans audibly. "Again?" Sam asks on a sigh. "You're an _animal_, McNally." He still insists on calling her by her last name. It's something that's so uniquely _them_. Andy on the other hand can't wait for the day when she'll be Andy _Swarek_.

Laughing quietly, she pinches his right butt cheek, admonishing him for his words. This pregnancy has done wonders for their sex-life, not that there had been anything wrong with it before – but the quantity of the number of times that she's been either beneath or on top of Sam has definitely gone up lately.

"Ow!" Sam howls covering the pinched butt cheek with his hand as if to protect it from further hurt, which only makes Andy cackle with laughter. "Yeah, laugh it on up when I can't do anything about it," he tells her. "It's not fair pouncing on a man when he's semi-unconscious."

"Poor baby," she coos at him like a little baby when Sam – very carefully – flips her onto her back. "Whoa!" Andy squeals wrapping her arms around his neck, while he's supporting his weight on his outstretched arms – mindful not to put any of his weight on her or her belly.

"_Poor_ baby?" he asks with an arched brow.

Shrugging her shoulders, Andy just gazes up at him with bright eyes and a huge grin on her lips. "It worked, didn't it?" she asks moving her hands from around his neck to his collarbone and finally down to his pectorals.

"You're insatiable..," Sam pecks her lips lightly before getting out of bed.

"Are you actually _complaining_?" Andy asks turning to lie on her side, her head propped up on her hand, as she looks into the bathroom where Sam is turning on the shower.

"Never." He says, standing in the doorway with his arms stretched above his head showing off his amazing body. "Join me." It's not a question.

"But I _just_ showered..," Andy tells him matter-of-factly, but stops mid-sentence when Sam grabs her hand, dragging her out of bed.

"And..?" he asks en-route to the shower.

"Nothing."

* * *

Dr. Hale's waiting room is littered with posters of expectant mothers on the walls, the small end tables are filled with magazines telling you what to do in the different stages of pregnancy and the _very_ uncomfortable chairs seems today to be occupied by all the pregnant women of Toronto; including Andy McNally and her very anxious boyfriend; Sam Swarek.

Not that he'd ever admit it.

Andy is thumbing through a magazine when he for the umpteenth time drops his cell phone on the floor. "Will you stop fidgeting?"

Having just picked up the contraption from the floor, Sam turns his head – looking her in the eyes before replying. "_Am_ not," he retorts as if he's five years old.

"_Really?_" Andy asks, cocking an eyebrow at him in utter exasperation.

Huffing out a breath, he returns his gaze to his cell phone where she guesses he's browsing through the news.

"So, _maybe_ I'm a bit nervous about today," he shrugs small making Andy scoff out loud.

"_Maybe_?" she retorts with wide eyes prompting Sam to drop his cell phone to the floor.

_Again._

"Bloody hell!" he curses under his breath making Andy snort, making the other patients look at them quizzically. "I'm happy _this_," Sam hisses indicating his poor cell phone before continuing. "Can amuse you, McNally."

"Sam..," Andy sighs placing her hand on his bopping knee.

"What?" he asks almost affronted before looking into her brown pools of love.

"Everything will be _fine_." She asserts to him.

Andy has no idea when exactly _she_ became the calm one and _he_ the over-thinker with this pregnancy, but things have certainly shifted.

* * *

"_You want it to be a boy or a girl?" Andy had whispered in the darkness of their bedroom one late night – unable to sleep._

"_Hmm..?" Sam's drowsy voice had replied._

_She turned on her side, entangling her legs with his before making her upper body comfortable on Sam's hard chest._

"_Boy or girl," Andy said right before giving his chest a soft kiss._

"_Doesn't matter," he replied yawning before placing a warm hand on her ever-expanding belly. The thing seemed to grow non-stop, and Andy now had no choice but to wear her uniform shirt outside her pants, which she could barely button up anymore either._

"_Come on, Swarek," she whined giving his left nipple a little yank before sliding her hand on his muscular stomach down. _

_**Way**__ down._

"_Andy, come on," Sam tried to placate her. She had been a complete animal for the past couple of weeks, all the hormones were making her into some kind of crazed sex machine._

_Not that he was complaining, but he had to at least function somewhat when morning came, and drowning himself in coffee and energy drinks wasn't exactly doing the trick anymore._

"_What..?" she shrugged her shoulders innocently taking a firm hold off his manhood. _

"_You know exactly what!" Sam groaned right before flipping her onto her back; albeit slowly with her current state._

"_Sam!" she yelped, her bright laughter making his lips curl into a smile with his dimples on full display. Andy loved __**this**__ look on him. It meant that he was happy, and if Sam was happy then she was happy too, and how could she not be happy? In a couple of months they'd welcome their son or daughter into their family – it was everything Andy had ever dreamt of._

"_Now I've got you, right where I want you."_

"_And what are you gonna do about it, __**Detective**__?" she looked up at him with bright eyes – happiness shining through._

_Sam swooped down, and crashed his mouth against Andy's, as he rolled them over, so she was on top, as their tongues continued to stroke each other. _

* * *

"Andy McNally?" the receptionist calls her name just as she's getting ready to tease Sam again with his fiddling.

"Here!" Andy raises her hand as if she's back in High School when the teacher would kill their names for the attending lists. "Come on," she turns to Sam, as she gets to her feet. "Detective _Daddy_."

Grabbing his hand, Andy laughs brightly, as they follow the receptionist into the examination room situated at the end of a very long hallway.

"Miss McNally," the receptionist named Stacey says getting Andy's attention. "If you pull your jeans down just below your pubic bone and lay down on the table, then Dr. Hale will be with you shortly." Stacey explains before leaving Sam and Andy alone in the room.

"Thank you." Andy tells the receptionist right before she closes the door behind her.

"So, I'm getting a striptease out of this as well..," Sam grins widely at Andy with raised brows, as she fingers the button of her jeans.

"Grow up," she chides him before releasing the button of her jeans as well as unzipping them before pulling them slightly down.

"Alright, alright..," Sam holds up both hands in a surrender-gesture before helping her lie down on the examination table. "Comfy?" he asks.

"Hardly," Andy sighs looking up at him. "This _thing_ may be draped in a white sheet, but it's still hard as steel."

"How about," Sam pauses, sitting down on a chair next to the table before adding. "I throw in a backrub after dinner tonight then?" he asks guiding a lock of hair behind Andy's ear.

"Keep talking," she smiles up at him.

"I operate better in the _non_-verbal area, McNally," Sam grins ghosting his lips across Andy's.

"Oh, _really_?" Andy cackles against his mouth.

"Mmm..," he hums, nodding his head. Touching his lips to hers, Sam frames her face with his hands, as his tongue touches the roof of Andy's mouth, like he knows that she likes.

"Miss McNally?" a knock on the now-open door makes them break apart when Dr. Hale enters with an uncomfortable look on her face. "You all set, _parents_?" she asks.

"Definitely," Andy answers, while Sam remains silent.

The doctor puts on a pair of latex gloves before reaching for a small bottle, which she shakes. "_This_ might be a little cold." She warns her before squeezing a blob of some gel onto Andy's stomach.

Shivering slightly, Andy watches as Dr. Hale grabs the transducer, and moves it across her swollen belly and the gel. "So, have you decided?" she asks pressing a couple of buttons on the ultrasound machine.

"_On_..?" Sam asks confused with his eyes fixed on the screen, despite the fact that he can't really see anything yet.

"Whether or not you want to know the sex of your baby?" Dr. Hale elaborates just as the shape of a little human being begins to take form on the screen.

"_I_ want to know." Andy pipes up.

"And _you_, Mr. Swarek?" the doctor asks.

Tearing his eyes away from the screen, Sam looks up at Dr. Hale shrugging his shoulders. "All that's important to me is that the baby is healthy."

"So..," Dr. Hale drawls the word out needing to know if she should tell them the sex of their baby or not – provided of course that she can tell depending on how the baby is located.

"_We_ want to know." Andy's head is now turned towards Sam's, asking him silently to let her have her way.

Tongue-in-cheek, his eyes take in the eager look on Andy's face, and knowing how much she absolutely _hates_ surprises, Sam relents. "_We_ do."

Smiling brightly up at Sam, Andy gathers his hand in hers, as they both turn back to the screen to watch their baby move around.

"Alrighty then," the doctor surmises. "Let's see if your baby is interested in cooperating then." Dr. Hale adds, pressing the transducer against Andy's abdomen.

"Hey..," she whispers, touching Sam's cheek. "You okay?" Andy asks after his grip on her hand has intensified and his gaze is fixed on the screen in front of them.

"Yeah..," Sam sighs. "Just nervous," he adds on a deep breath feeling completely at the mercy of the good doctor. He isn't used to feeling dependent on others, and it scares him shitless.

Because what if there's something wrong with the baby? Or what if when he _or_ she is born, Sam can't change their diaper, can't feed them, can't burp them – there are so many things that could go wrong, that he doesn't even know where to start.

"Here we go!" the doctor announces bringing both of their eyes back to the screen. "Now, if your baby will just open his or her legs a little bit more, mommy and daddy will know whether to put up _'Hello Kitty'_ or _'Superman'_ wallpaper in the nursery."

Scoffing, Sam leans in attempting to see what the doctor is seeing on the screen. "Isn't that _his_..," he motions towards the screen figuring that he's caught sight of their son's _'stuff'_.

Turning to look at him, Andy laughs lightly, "Sam, that's an arm."

"Then it's one _hell_ of an arm," he says. "But he is a Swarek after all." Sam figures with a shrug of his shoulders. Andy shakes her head at his conceited words, but then gets stuck on the name, _Swarek_. She wants to be a Swarek too.

"If I may..," Dr. Hale coughs bringing the parents' attention back to her. "It _is_ an arm." She motions to the screen, pointing out what Sam thought to be something entirely different before.

"See!" Andy exclaims proudly, making Sam rolls his eyes.

"_However_..," the doctor inserts, "You _are_ looking at your baby boy, because that right _there_," Dr. Hale points out the baby's _'stuff'_, "is all the proof we doctor's need to conclude that it's a boy, that you're carrying, Andy."

"A boy?!" Andy sits up straight, her eyes glued to the screen. "We're having a baby boy?" she asks feeling her eyes cloud over with tears.

"Yes."

When Sam hasn't uttered a word since the revelation, Andy turns around to look at him, and finds a speechless man with tears in his eyes.

"You okay?" she asks fingering his chin with her thumb and index finger.

Sam closes his eyes minutely to keep the tears at bay, while swallowing audibly. He opens his eyes to look at Andy, instead of the image of their son swimming around inside Andy's belly.

"You're sure..?" Sam asks the doctor, having placed his palm on her swollen tummy.

"Absolutely," Dr. Hale nods her head at him, picking up a picture of the baby that she's just printed out for them. "_That_ right _there_," she points to a certain body part on the picture before adding, "tells me that you're having a baby boy. And from what I can see, a very healthy one at that."

"Wauw..," the father-to-be breathes a sigh of relief; as he bends down to press his lips against Andy's now-cleaned belly.

"Sam Swarek, speechless," Andy notes playfully. "I never thought I'd see the day," she says running her fingers through his hair.

"Congratulations, parents." Dr. Hale says on her way out of the room, but all Sam and Andy can focus on is that in a matter of months, they'll be meeting their baby boy, and they can't wait.

* * *

"Remind me again why I let you talk me into that?" Sam grumbles hours later when they're getting ready for bed.

After Andy's doctor's appointment, she had succeeded in dragging Sam along to a Lamaze-class. She hadn't thought that he'd agree to go, and judging by the number of times he'd sighed deeply during the class, Sam would probably have enjoyed a root canal more.

"Because you _love_ me," Andy smiles at Sam in the mirror in the bathroom, as she brushes her teeth.

"God knows why," he grumbles before placing a kiss on the back of her head. "They should be calling it La-snooze-class instead, that's an hour of our lives we'll never get back." Sam moans grabbing the back of his tee-shirt before throwing it into the hamper.

"You poor baby," she teases Sam's retreating figure with her mouth full of toothpaste. Rinsing her mouth with water, Andy tells him, "It's supposed to help, teaching you breathing exercises and so forth, so I don't scare you off in the delivery room."

"A little too late for that, McNally," he quips pulling the comforter down before getting into bed.

Once Andy is done in the bathroom, and has turned off the light, she finds Sam propped up against the headboard with his hands flexed behind his head.

"Comfy?"

"Almost," Sam winks at her, watching as she releases her hair from a hair clip before joining him in bed.

Once Andy is cradled against Sam's chest, he buries his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply. "Have you thought about a name yet?" she asks softly.

"Not yet, no. How about you?" he asks, rubbing his free hand on Andy's protruding stomach where their son is protected.

"I _have_," she says looking up at him from her resting spot. "I don't know how you'll feel about it, I mean; I hope that you'll be okay with it, because I think it's a good name, an important name…" Andy is halted mid-sentence when Sam presses a finger against her moving lips.

"Just say it, Andy."

"Jeremy. Jeremy Oliver Swarek.

It's like Sam's entire world freezes. He can hear his own heart beating, hear the sound of his own blood pumping through his veins, but still, all he can focus on is the woman lying in his arms telling him what she would like to name their son.

An homage to a man that is no longer with them, but who is missed tremendously, and to a man, whom without, Sam isn't even sure that he would be with Andy right now.

"Sam..?" her soft voice beckons him to return to the present. "You okay?" Andy asks when he looks into her eyes again.

She is now sitting cross-legged next to him, needing to make sure that he's truly okay. Sometimes, Sam tells you what he thinks, you want to know, and not what's in his heart, and Andy wants to know that their son's name is something that he's on board with.

Andy had discussed it with Traci earlier, and she had been thrilled that their baby would carry Jerry's name, and that he would in a sense live on in their baby boy.

Sitting up straight, mimicking Andy's posture with their knees touching, Sam leans in, framing her face with his hands. "I love it."

"You do?"

"I do." He smiles with his dimples on full display before giving Andy a soft kiss on the lips. "Shaw will be over the moon too," Sam grins at her knowing full-well that his friend will be elated that Sam and Andy's son will carry his name.

"As it should be, he's been rooting for us from day one."

"Tell me about it," Sam scoffs, as they lie down on the bed again with Andy cradled against his chest, and Sam touching her pregnant belly. "He was relentless in making me admit that I still loved you and wanted you, even back when..," he stops mid-sentence regretting that he's brought _her_ into the mix, but both Nick and Marlo are a part of their story, and nothing they do can change that fact.

"Even back when you were with Marlo?" Andy guesses.

"Yes." Sam sighs. "_Anyway_, we were up at Oliver's cabin, and he was going on about a mid-life crisis and talking about Celery and him, and when I said that they were good together, Shaw being Shaw turned it around on me."

"Turned it around on you?" she asks quirking an eyebrow at him in confusion.

"One minute we're talking about him and Celery, and the next thing _I_ know, I'm admitting that I miss you and that I want to have kids…with you," Sam breathes.

Andy props herself up on one elbow looking down at Sam, who is lying on his back staring into the ceiling. "You admitted to Oliver that you wanted to have kids with me, even back then?"

Nodding his head, he says, "I did." Brushing the pad of his thumb up and down Andy's bare arm he repeats what he told Oliver back then. "Kids, park on Sundays, a real life…with _you_," gazing into her eyes, Sam realizes that he's come full-circle. He's about to have everything that he told Oliver about and _more_. He wants to marry her too; put a beautiful ring on her finger in front of their family and friends and Jeremy.

_Jeremy._

"I love you, Sam Swarek."

"I love you too, McNally," framing her face with his hands, Sam brings Andy's lips to his, and as their mouths begin to touch, he feels movement against his stomach.

"You feel that too?" Andy laughs against his lips.

"We'd better get started on buying some soccer equipment, he's a kicker, this little one," he notes, as their eyes move to look down at Andy's belly.

"Come here," she says taking Sam's hand in hers and placing it right where Jeremy is kicking up a storm. "He recognizes his daddy's voice."

Looking into Andy's eyes, Sam tucks an errant strand of hair behind her ear before telling her what's in his heart. "We may never have taken the easy route, McNally, but _this_ right _here_, is everything I've ever wanted."

"Good," she says as a single tear trails down her cheek. "Because _we're_ not going _anywhere_."

When Sam cradles her against his chest again, and tucks her head underneath his chin, he knows that whatever happened before is in the past, and that his future is lying in his arms, and there's nothing that'll stand in the way of _them_ anymore.

Nothing.

* * *

**A/N: **thank you for reading :)

_Next up: A day in the lives of Sam, Andy and Jeremy Swarek_


End file.
